Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensing device and a method of driving the same.
Discussion
A digitizer may be utilized in association with a touch screen to directly detect a contact position of a human hand or an object to replace conventional input devices, such as a keyboard, mouse, etc. The digitizer and/or touch screen may include touch sensors configured to detect touch positions utilizing, for example, capacitive-type touch sensors, resistance layer type-touch sensors, photo-sensing-type touch sensors, and/or the like. Among the aforementioned types of touch sensors, the capacitive-type touch sensor is typically configured to detect a point in which electrostatic capacity is changed in accordance with contact of a human hand or an object on or over a touch position. It is noted that these capacitive-type touch sensors are attractive because multi-touch events may be easily detected with relative high accuracy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.